A fANTastic New Life
by TeamAustin
Summary: Gabe Duncan is A New Student at A.N.T boarding School !How will Chyna, Olive, Angus and Fletcher re-act to the new Prankster at the Boarding School? Will he make new friends or Love Interests or will He just be alone and prank everyone like usual... What is his Prodigy? A Flyna, Folive, Golive Fan Fiction, Hope you all Like it :)
1. The Beginning

"WHAT? How could you this to me?!"

"I Had No Choice Gabe You're getting worse in School"

"What? Mom I was once voted for Class President So I can't be that Bad" The 15 Year Old Guy said, He looked at his Mom with a Shock after She Told him that he was going to A Boarding School, He couldn't Believe himself He got Furious and Angry but He couldn't Express it After all she was his Mother.

"Gabe This is for your Academic Future You're gonna get along in this School quite well" His Father, Bob Duncan said, He noticed that Gabe was walking around the Living room, Round and Round and Round and Round.

"My School is Perfectly Fine, My Teachers are Proud of me" Gabe said as he stopped and sat down on The Blue Couch comfortably as possible.

"Really Cause Your Science Teacher called me and said you got another D on The Test" Amy Duncan said then he got nervous again "And Your History Teacher called an hour ago and said you got a C minus for the 3rd Time in a row" She said then Gabe stood up.

"Okay Fine But Mom. Dad please Don't make me and Why Teddy and PJ aren't gonna come with me?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Gabe Its Hard to Believe this but PJ is in College" She said and she out her hand on my Shoulder then she put it down "And Teddy is a Senior and she is a straight A student" She continued and Smiled.

"That's right I am" Teddy said, She walked out from the Kitchen's door and went up stairs.

" Gabe.. This School does an audition for Talents and You can meet a lot of Friends There c'mon son Its a Z- Tech Boarding School" Bob said.

"I Have no Talent" Gabe said relieved.

"You can Play Basketball quite well... You still know the moves right?" Bob said trying to laugh with his Son but It Didn't work.

"No Dad I'm not gonna do it" Gabe said as he was about to walk away But He heard something worse.

"Either This or Military Boarding School" Amy said as she raised an eyebrow at Gabe.

"Z- Tech School Here I come" Gabe said as he made a Fake Smiley Face.

~End Of The Line~

"Are You Mr. Grundy?" Gabe asked He Traveled all the way to the Boarding School Just to Audition.

"Yeah, You Must be Gabe Duncan" The Huge Man said "So Young man What's your Prodigy?" He asked

"Basketball" Gabe said, "I Need A Basketball Court" He continued.

"No Need" Mr. Grundy said then He pressed a button on the roomvator something like that Gabe thought It was Pretty Cool and we left the room and went inside the Best Basketball Court I've ever seen.

"Show me your Moves Kid" He said. Gabe Started to Dribble and Run and Shot It scored, Did a Dunk It Scored and He finally Shot from Downtown and BOOM He Scored again, He Stated to Take quick breathes "I'm Sure You are a Dunk-an" Mr. Grundy then He laughed so hard I faked a laugh "Kid You got it But anyone can Play Basketball Give me the Ball" He continued, Gabe passed him a ball He Went in the Center of The Basketball court and shot backwards and Woah Its IN "I hope we can see you soon Gabe" He said then The Old man was about to leave And Gabe was about to let it go but He remembered The MILITARY Boarding School

"Mr. Grundy" He yelled then turned around "I'm a good Spy" Gabe continued.

"Prove it" Mr. Grundy said.

" I Once Slept In My Neighbor's Son's Room For 3 days without anyone noticing" He said then The Old Man smiled "I faked a lottery and convinced Dad that he was a Millionaire" He continued "And we secretly reported Television about a Dude Who takes Money from kids to make them watch PG-13 Movies with a hidden Camera in a Baseball cap" He said "Good Times" He said looking up to the ceiling.

"No I mean Prove it by Passing the Lasers" He said he pressed a button and Lasers appeared in the court and A Camera appeared in the corner of the court Mr. Grundy stood by watching, Gabe opened his Backpack and found a Dart a small Plastic Toy one Gabe took it from Charlie to Prank PJ... again then he throw it at the Camera "Easy" He said and He passed the Lasers but Came to the Last one an he accidentally Fell So a Fake Alarm went On but He took off his Shoes and threw it the Small Device It seems to be the Lasers Source and It fell so the Alarm went off and everything went back to Normal.

"So I passed?" Gabe said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course You Did, The Camera was the Test and The Lasers were something I wanted to see just for fun" said then Gabe slapped his forehead "And It seems that your Backpack Is full of High Devices and Spying tools" He continued in a creepy tone.

"Yeah It even has a Tuna Sandwhich" Gabe said.

"Congratulations Gabe Duncan You're in" Mr. Grundy said then Gabe Smiled Wide then Mr. Grundy left.

The Next day Amy and Bob Has sent Gabe a suitcase full of his cloth was sitting in the roomvator in his first day waiting for that Lady Mr. Grundy talked about to show him his room "Her Name was Summer or Winter, something like that and Gabe was Bored and alone until...

"So You're The New Spy here?" A voice said...


	2. Meeting The ANTs

_"So You're the New Spy Here?" _

Gabe Turned around He saw a tall young man wearing a Black Tuxedo Holding a Gun in his Hand "Well...Probably" He said with a laugh "I Just threw a toy Dart at a camera" He said.

"Why Didn't I think of that Instead of Using the Smoke Bomb which made Mr. Grundy cry" He said Then He gave me a smile "Looks like you're a professional Spy Dude" He said "The Name is Ticonderoga, Dixon Ticonderoga" He said as he looked up to the Ceiling

"I'm Duncan, Gabe Duncan" Gabe said Trying to Copy Dixon and looking upwards "Uhh... Its not the same like you do I'm gonna Train on it" He continued.

"Well Right now We Must Train on fighting some Ninjas You Better be good for CIA huh?" Dixon said raising an eyebrow.

"CIA!" Gabe said in excitement then He Opened his Phone and Texted " In Your Face Teddy!" He said while typing on the Phone then he put it back in his Pocket.

"Dude Its CIA you're gonna tell your Girlfriend your in the CIA" Dixon said.

"My Girlfriend...Ewwww That's My Bossy Sister" Gabe said with a disgusted look on his Face

"And You Told her" Dixon said.

"Don't worry When we become Agents She'll be The USA president in 2032 or 33" Gabe said Sarcastically.

"Who's Planning to be The President in 2032" An Asian Girl appeared Randomly.

"My Sister" Gabe said Slowly in confusion.

"I Bet She'll be unqualified and Not as Smart as me, Kennedy Van Buren Your President for 2032" She continued.

"Tell Me about it" Gabe said with a laugh then Dixon faked a laugh and Kennedy left Then Dixon's Clock did an Alarm.

"I Better Go I Have a mission Wanna come Gabe?" Dixon asked.

"Nah Maybe Later" The 15 Year Old Guy said then A rope went down and Dixon climbed and flew away.

Gabe Found a Snack Bar then Grabbed a chocolate Bar and ate it after about 5 minutes A Blonde Girl ran over to Gabe She was wearing a Cardigan and Flat Shoes "Have you seen a Guy wearing a Tuxedo, Holding a Gun and has a Helicopter?" She asked.

"Yeah He had a Mission so He Flew away" Gabe said with confusion.

"He Missed the date...again" She said.

"Are You Dixon's Girlfriend?" Gabe asked pointing at her.

"Yeah" She said then she was about to walk away But A girl and A Boy ran over to her.

"Why are you so upset" The Other Girl asked her.

"He Missed the date for the 3rd Time this week" She said.

"Stay in your Position Chyna This one is Perfect for My Drawing" The Short Guy said.

"Are You New?" The Girl named Chyna asked Gabe she walked over to him

"Damn" Said the Short Guy.

"Yeah, I'm Gabe" Gabe said as he stood awkwardly in front of them.

"I'm Chyna, This is Olive and Fetcher" She said pointing to them.

"What is your Prodigy?" Fletcher asked he was quite Shorter than me.

"I'm a Spy" Gabe said with a laugh.

"Like Dixon?" The Blondie asked then she looked at the Ground.

"Yeah" Gabe said after he stopped laughing

"Don't worry He'll be back in no time" Chyna said

~After 3 Hours~

Gabe was Sitting with the 3 other students on the couch in the roomvator, Olive crossed her arms While Chyna was Sleeping on Fletcher's shoulder and Gabe was playing with the Toy Dart he got from Charlie He was throwing it at Olive "Stop It!" She said "Nah Its Funny" Gabe said "Ugh" She said so Gabe kept throwing the Dart at her and pulling it Back from her face.

"I'm Back, Olive" Dixon said as he entered The Roomvator.

"Finally!" She said Giving him a hug but She Still has the Dart on her face "Ummm...Olive" Gabe said.

"Pull It" She said with an angry face that looked like Teddy's.

"Yes Ma'am" Gabe said then pull it off then She walked away with Dixon.

"Chyna, Fletcher!" Gabe yelled then they Both woke up.

" i can't Believe I slept on your Shoulder" Chyna said.

"Its Okay" Fletcher said with a smile.

"You Have a Girlfriend" Chyna said

"Right...Kennedy" He said then Gabe remembered her it was that Freak who wanted to be the President.

"Mail for Gabe Duncan" The Mail Guys said.

"That's Me" Gabe said as he walked to him, he Got The Mail and he Opened it while Fletcher and Chyna were trying to read it he turned around so they Can't, They Both sighed.

_Dear Gabe,_

_..._

**So Guys This is the End of Chapter 2 But...This Story has The Least Viewers And If It Didn't get enough then I have to Stop writing new Chapters Though I really like this Story so Please Tell You Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fans to read and review or Follow Cause I Hope This Story Goes on, Thx Everyone Hope You Liked It :) **


	3. Getting to Know

_Dear Gabe,_

_This is Mom, I'm So Glad You're In This Boarding School, I'm A Proud a Mom, And A Pretty One_

_Anyways, Christmas is Coming soon so We Want to Visit You But We Can't Spend all this Money_

_On You, I Mean You're Gabe, Listen I'm Gonna Get To The Point, Teddy Is Gonna Visit you on the 20th _

_of December till 23rd Whether You Like it or not and then You'll go back Home ON Christmas eve to_

_Spend The Christmas With us._

_ With Love,_

_ Your Mother_

"Oh Man" Gabe said, He walked to that couch in the roomvator and sat on it His Head looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Chyna asked, She looked a bit worried and Fletcher or the Short Dude, raised an eyebrow at him.

"My Bossy Sister Is Gonna Visit me" He said, as he looked up to Chyna and Fletcher Who were Standing in front of the long Couch "Next week" He said.

"She Can't be that Bad" Fletcher said.

"She is just like Kennedy" Gabe said with a fake smile Then after it a small Beam.

"Uh-Oh Is She that Bad?" Fletcher said, A Little bit Shaking when Gabe said the name "Kennedy", Fletcher thought that Kennedy can be Sweet But sometimes She is Scary, He still Didn't lose Hope of Chyna, He Still thinks that They Can Be Together "Angus" Fletcher whispered to himself, Because Angus was the one, Who Started all of This mess, Now Chyna's Single and He Is Taken.

"Anways I'm gonna go to my room" Gabe said With a barely Heard Voice.

"Do you want me to show where are the rooms?" Chyna asked, She was trying to be Polite, He seemed Like a nice Guy, He Can be a good friend, A Part of the Gang.

"Nah I Can Handle it" He said then He walked away carrying a Red Backpack.

"Wanna You Know Hang out?" Fletcher asked, Chyna raised an eyebrow at him, She knew He Had a Girlfriend, Fletcher knew that Chyna was gonna say No But He Opened his Mouth to save it "As Friends" He Continued.

"Sure" Chyna said with a smile, _"Phew"_ He thought, He saved it, at least He'd Hang out with Chyna, That's Okay At Least they's Hang out...Alone...He Can say Something, He Smiled Back, knowing that It Can Be His Chance.

* * *

Gabe walked in The Halls, His Bags were in His room, The Problem is Where is His room. He Should have asked Chyna about his Room, He was Just No In The Mood, He walked in a Hall, It was a bit Girly, He knew He was at the Girls's Place, He saw a blonde Girl right in front of him.

"Hey" The Girl, She was wearing Heels, A Pink Top and White Jeans "You Lost?" She asked.

"Yeah Kind Of" Gabe said, "I'm Gabe" He continued, The Girl seemed nice, He wanted to make new Friends, He Can't stay alone like that.

"I'm Lexi" She said, She gave him a smile, "Okay The Boys..." She was about to continue When She got a call "Hey Jessica...No Way" She said "You Kidding" She said then she walked away, She acted like Gabe Wasn't there, After She Left, He Just Shrugged and continued walking, He knocked on a door, He knew it was a Girl's room But He needed Help He Heard a Beautiful Melody It was Someone who was Playing the Piano or The Keyboard.

"Come in" A Familiar voice said, Gabe got in, He saw the Blonde Girl, Dixon's Girlrfiend...Olive, He knew that song It was (A River Flows In You) The One That Teddy Used to Listen to Everyday.

"Hey" Gabe said with a shy tone then She Stopped Playing.

"Hi" She said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Gabe's Shy Tone turned into a funny tone.

"Dixon taught me how To play the Piano, He said It was our Little Secret But It's not anymore" She said with a Little Laugh "Those are even Chyna's" She continued then she sighed.

"Dixon is on another Mission Huh?" Gabe said as He sat down, Next to her.

"Yeah" She said with another sigh, "Its Like He Doesn't Care about me" She continued But this Time She Didn't sigh This Time She looked at the Keyboard which is in front of her, Gabe noticed that She is Depressed s He started to hit The Piano's Keyboard randomly, She Laughed.

"Really I want to learn to Play Something" Gabe looked at Olive While saying that, He Gave her a puppy Face.

"Sure" She said with a smile, "Lets Start With Twinkle Twinkle" She said

"What I want to learn that song you Played" Gabe said with a 5 year old voice, He just wanted to make her laugh.

"Interesting Fact about (A River Flows In You) It is Played By A Korean..." She was about to continue when Gabe Interrupted her.

"Twinkle It Is" He said with a laugh.

"Start with a C" She said pointing at the Keyboard He pressed the wrong note "No That's G I want a C" She said then He played it wrong again "That an E," She said, raising an eyebrow at him, She took his hand and put it near the C key, Then They Both looked at each other.

"Oh" He said

"I'm Sorry"

"No Its Okay" He said

They were about to Lean in both When Someone Got inside the room.

**Okiii Thats It, Sorry for not Posting But I was Busy See ya Later Enjoy**


	4. Secrets

_Olive and Gabe leaned in But then Someone came in._

"Did You see Ch-..." Olive and Gabe backed away, even Gabe stood up to Make it look like nothing Happened...It was Lexi, She raised an eyebrow at them "I'll Pretend I Didn't see that" She said then she walked out.

"I'm Sorry" Gabe said, He thought It was a mistake, It was just his First day Here, He can't kiss a Girl He Just met, "I Know You Have a Boyfriend" He continued "I'm sure You Love him and He Loves you back" He looked at her Blue eyes.

"I Understand, I'm Sorry too" She said, "I Just Met you" She said "I was Just feeling dope Because of" She said then She let out a sigh "Dixon" She said then there was a moment of Silence.

"So..." He said, He Hated this Silence "This is Awkward" He exclaimed What came from his Heart, He Hated this Silence, It was a Mistake and She's just a Friend, He Guessed.

"Wanna Play UNO?" Olive asked, as if nothing happened. She felt the same way Gabe felt about her, She Didn't want to be dramatic. "Thank You" She said, not giving him a chance to answer.

"For What?" Gabe asked, confused.

"For Being Special" She said with a smile, Then He Hugged her, In A Friendly way.

"Lets Stay Friends" He said while Hugging then Another Person got inside the room, Oh Please, Is this the only room is in the Z-Tech Boarding School, It Was Fletcher , His eyes were open wide when he saw them, Is He Jealous?

"Oh Hey Fletcher" Olive said, Ignoring him as hard as she could, Did he really had to come in this Room, Right now "Chyna isn't here" Olive said.

"Oh...Sorry" He said, He actually Didn't like that new guy, Gabe, but He Didn't hate him, He was nice but still "Olive you know you have a boyfriend right?" Fletcher said then he walked out of the room leaving the door open.

"Yeah She Does" Gabe said trying to Defend her.

"It was a Friendly Hug" Olive said trying to save her Friendship, Did Fletcher care about her? There was a jealousy tone in his Voice, _"Though all these years" _She thought and smiled.

"So I better to go to my room" He said standing up, "That I'm Looking for" He said with a nervous laugh Despite the Friendship between him and Olive He knew he had feelings for her She was...Olive.

"Oh Okay" Olive said with a smile, She knew his nervousness meant something for the First Time ever, Olive Doyle had Two Crushes But She also had a Boyfriend that She Don't like _"Wait Don't like? NO I like him but I guess he doesn't like me" _She thought when Gabe left she let out a sigh, She needed an Advice, She never Experienced this Before...CHYNA!

* * *

Olive walked over to the Music room, She heard Chyna singing "Stars Aligning" While Playing The Guitar, Her Dad Gave her before she went to Z-Tech, Olive stood behind her, waiting for her To finish but Chyna stopped Singing when Lexi called her name as she entered the room She raised an eyebrow at Olive, But Chyna Didn't even notice that Olive's in the room but Why Does Lexi even want to talk to Chyna, What's going on? Lexi whispered something to Chyna then they walked out Olive rolled her eyes, She needed the advice right now then She saw a purple Book on The Table. That was Chyna's songbook! She flipped the Pages, She saw a song called (Heartbroken) Under the title was written (For Dixon) But that was months ago till she saw her latest Songs, It was Called (Love and Us) Under it, It was written (For...) She was gonna write a name but Olive guessed that someone interrupted her There was no Lyrics but a 1 verse Melody.

"Hey Olive" Chyna said as she walked inside the room from the roomvator, Olive shut the Book quickly and Smiled.

"Hey" Olive said, trying to act Normal. She wanted to tell Chyna everything that Happened but She likes someone, What if Its Gabe? The New Guy Who Likes her and She has the same feelings for him! Oh Gosh She's break her Heart.

"What ya Doing?" Chyna asked with a smile.

"Nothing I was Just Leaving" Olive said with a nervous Laugh.

"Good cause I'm working on this new song" Chyna said as she sat on the Piano after she grabbed her Songbook.

"What's the Title?" Olive asked, As If She Doesn't.

"Its Uhhhh..." Chyna said "Its..."


End file.
